


Late Night | CL

by fiestar



Category: 2NE1, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Late Night | CL

The heavy feeling that’s overtaken your mouth makes it feel as though your tongue has melted then congealed into a useless mass behind your lips. The feeling is only heightened by the unpleasantly acrid taste clinging to your mouth. A yawn only spreads the horrid taste to the air in a short burst of fetid breath that hangs in the air like a black cloud. It’s followed by a labored groan as you sit up from your awkward position laid across the couch. It feels like your body was folded by inexperienced hands trying to make origami, leaving awkward kinks and soreness where it didn’t need to be. You can’t quite place what time it is other than deep into the night. It had to be for you to turn to coffee to keep you awake. Not being a proper connoisseur of the black drink you’d ended up burning the beans rather than roasting them, leaving you with a mug full of ashy black water that did little to keep you awake. Now your mouth tastes like death after you already brushed your teeth for the night.

The couch sighs in relief as you finally stand, not used to holding any real weight for longer than a few minutes at a time. The aged and despaired sounds follow you to your bedroom as the floorboards creak with each step you take. You can sympathize with the protesting as you try to straighten the kink that’s worked it’s way into your neck. Each pull in one direction or the other strains the taunt muscles, so it’s all you can do to keep your eyes trained to the floor that’s in need of sweeping as you shuffle like a ghost to your bathroom. You scuffle past the room you never enter and note that there’s a streak of golden light leaking out from under the door. In that moment the fruits of your struggles wither on their vine. You’d put in the effort to wait up for her to return only to fall asleep and have her completely over look you to shut herself away in the spare room that you’re barred from entering.

It makes no difference whether or not you ever see what’s inside the room, but it’s probably the principle of the matter that has her setting up that particular boundary. Their are many in your relationship, some less practical than others, but there nonetheless. If she wants to block your entry based on the concept of out of sight out of mind than you have every right to remind her that she’s blocking you from a part of your own home. You mull this over with your reflection as your council as you brush your teeth for the second time tonight. The clock on the wall ticks by each minute after two in the morning and you have to wonder when it was that you’d simply fallen over into a stone-like sleep. You’d been awake to see midnight, but the minutes and hours afterwards are lost in a haze of darkened rooms and burned coffee. By the time the disgusting taste has left your mouth you’ve decided your in a sour enough mood to stoop to the level of ruining someone else’s night. The momentum is nearly lost as you pass your bed on the way out, still made up from yesterday morning, but then you remember how you didn’t have to make up her side of the bed and anger grips you in its tight fist once again.

The last of the strain has leaked out of your body and now you feel light and loose, like all your joints have become detached. You can only assume the air that’s crowding any logic from your brain has worked its way throughout your entire body with each step you take down the dark hall. For a moment you deliberate in front of the forbidden door, feet most definitely cutting two shadows through the light if she’d bother to notice the sounds of your approach. It’s doubtful seeing as you can hear the soft but distinct sound of her singing to herself through the cheap plywood door. Everything about this apartment is painfully below most people’s means which makes it glaringly obvious that it’s yours. You look like an oxidized coin next to her shine and people are quick to point it out. Her mere presence brings up the value of your inexpensive abode and this is the first time your willing to use your inferior wealth against her. At least you live honestly even if it is through modest means. With a steeled resolve you finally push open the door you haven’t dared to touch since she first made it her own.

Whatever you were expecting to find on the other side of the door is somehow less and more than you got. Of course, she’s there. Sitting front in center in a high backed chair, gun standing proudly between her legs. You try not to let your hazy mind warp the thick muzzle into something it isn’t as it sits between her honey thighs, shining with a fresh polish. Guns she’s already cleaned are displayed next to her; smaller hand guns laid across a folding table with the larger ones leaning against it. There’s a map of the city taped to the wall with dots of varying colors stamped over it and circles drawn around specific districts. You blanch as you realize how incriminating this entire room would be if the police ever came to investigate anything connected to your girlfriend. You hesitate to even step over the threshold and possibly contaminate anything with your own fingerprints or DNA. Maybe there had been a good reason for her keeping you out besides just trying to keep you from having a visual connection to the career you already knew she chose. It feels like you’ve just been pricked with a pin and all the air that had propelled you into this room is steadily leaking out of you like a popped balloon. Only you don’t go flying in the opposite direction. Instead, you move closer, padding across the room until you’re standing over her.

“Hello, baby,” she hums absently, not taking her attention off the gun between her legs. “Try not to touch anything, okay?”

“So this is what you do in here?” The answer is obvious, but you just want to hear her say it.

“More or less. Your legs are shaking.” She notes. You try to stop the embarrassing trembling of your knees by pressing them together to no avail. “Come sit.” She sets the gun aside to give you space to sit in her lap. You turn your back to her, a small but definitive show of your unhappiness, and settle yourself on her lap. She immediately wraps her arms around your waist to pull you closer.

“You smell good.” She sighs, nose trailing up and down the column of your neck. You’re not sure if she’s being genuine or using her affection as a distraction from your anger.

“Chae Rin, you do realize I could go to jail if my house gets investigated, right?”

“Of course, I know that. Which is why I wanted to keep you out of this room, but since my little baby has come to play with me we’ll have to think of a solution should that ever happen. It’s doubtful since no one knows who I am, but if you’re that worried I’ll think of a contingency plan.”

“What was your original contingency plan, then?” You demand. Chae Rin grabs her gun and polishing rag before answering you.

“You didn’t even know what was in this room until just now. You could’ve easily pleaded ignorance, but you just have to make things more difficult for me don’t you.” The purr of her voice sounds more amused than annoyed. That coupled with the way her hand is moving so suggestively over the muzzle of her gun has you losing your train of thought. This is, after all, the first time you’ve seen your girlfriend in a week. You wouldn’t have bothered to wait up for her otherwise. Maybe it’s the lack of contact that has you so worked up over such a small thing that’s never bothered you before. But now it’s worked its way into your brain and rooted like a weed that refuses to die.

“You were basing my safety off a simple promise? How did you know I wouldn’t just walk in here when you weren’t home.” Your voice wobbles slightly over the last word, but both of you elect to ignore it.

“You’ve never broken your promises to me before, so I had no reason to worry. But it seems my baby has grown up in the time I’ve been gone. What should I do with you. You’ve definitely broken a rule tonight.” One of her hands moves from her gun to your thigh, tracing lazy shapes into your skin as she nuzzles against your neck. It would seem affectionate if you weren’t so accustomed to Chae Rin’s disarming foreplay.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” She asks, tugging the gun closer until it’s pressed snuggly between your thighs. You whimper as the cold metal burns through your shorts and sends a shiver up your spine. Chae Rin chuckles at your reaction and continues stroking the gun.

“I think I know what to do with you. Go get yourself ready for me, baby.” She whispers against your ear. It’s like a shot of adrenaline that has you clambering off her lap and back into the darkened hallway without fully registering her words. The pristine sheets are the last thing on your mind as you crawl to the middle of the bed, struggling to get there while one hand is occupied with trying to tug your shirt over your head. You mewl as the fabric tugs against your pert nipples. Your shorts are even harder to get off as your thighs refuse to part with the slight gratification you get from pressing them together. In the small window of time it takes to kick off your bottoms your arousal spikes.

“You can do better than that.” Chae Rin says from the doorway. You whine at the sound of her voice. “Touch yourself, baby. Show me how badly you want to make it up to me.” She indulges in a few moments of watching you writhe as you press two fingers inside yourself. With a smirk Chae Rin disappears into the bathroom and returns sans her clothes. You moan and your walls clench around your fingers, excited by the sight of your naked girlfriend and the toy that stands proudly between her legs. It presses heavy against your stomach as she settles over you and captures your lips in a heated kiss. A trail of fire follows as she trails down your chest, stopping to pinch one of your nipples between her teeth before soothing it with a sweep of her tongue. You cry out, arching your chest into the feeling as she continues to suck and nibble marks into your breasts.

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Chae Rin asks. You nod thoughtlessly, completely sure that your making a puddle on the sheets from how wet you are. Chae Rin raises a perfect eyebrow at your immediate response and presses three fingers against your opening to see for herself. You moan, immediately loosening enough to take in her fingers. She thrust them inside you at a languid pace as her thumb rubs circles against your throbbing clit. The sounds coming from between your legs is nothing short of sinful and Chae Rin’s hand comes away dripping in your slick. A satisfied smirk tugs at her lips as she uses your wetness as lube to properly glide over the huge strap on standing between the two of you. You whine as she teasingly slides it over your slit without pressing inside you. It’s not enough in your current state and you raise your hips in the hopes of Chae Rin taking mercy on you.

“This is still a punishment, baby girl.” She reminds you. “You’ll take whatever I give you.” You want to say that you’re sorry, that you won’t do it again, but you choke on your own words as the tip of the dildo catches against your clit. Chae Rin laughs down at you as you jump each time she hits your sensitive bud. By the time she actually presses inside you your face is wet with tears. She starts out slowly, not fully entering you until you're begging for her to fuck you properly. It’s all the incentive she needs as her hips immediately start pistoling against yours at a breakneck speed. It’s so big you can nearly feel it in your throat each time she bottoms out inside you. Each thrust catches against that one spot inside you that has you losing control over yourself. You cling tight to Chae Rin’s neck as she nurture her face in your chest, suckling at your nipples as she forces you closer and closer to the edge. You’re nearly drooling by the time her hand presses between your bodies to trace damning circles against your clit and you come with a breathless cry of her name. It sounds almost animalistic as your throat has already been grated raw by your near constant moaning. Chae Rin doesn’t stop, though. She merely slows her thrusts to a sensual rotation of her hips that sends sparks throughout your body with each pass, but keeps her fingers against your clit. It’s not until you’re sobbing into her shoulder that she pulls out only to force you through a lesser orgasm with a few quick twists of her wrist.

You feel messy and in need of a shower, but Chae Rin looks nearly perfect after fucking you so thoroughly into the mattress. She uses the hand that isn’t covered in your come to brush your sweat hair out of your face before pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. It’s the gentleness that reminds you why you love and trust Chae Rin in the first place. She’d been completely upfront with you about the risk of falling in love with her and you’d agreed to her terms and conditions. There’s no logical reason that you should be so upset with her for coming to see you once in a blue moon and hiding things from you when the alternative would be to not see her at all. She’s making sacrifices for you and you should be able to do the same for her.

“I’m sorry I got mad at you.” Is your lame attempt at an apology. Your hand is still unsteady as you rest it against her cheek, but Chae Rin catches beneath her own.

“I can’t blame you. I know I told you things like this would happen, but I can’t be making this any easier for you. I’ll try to be here more often. I promise. I don’t want to see the girl I love unhappy.”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you, though.” You slur, sleep already trying to overtake your body.

“Then I guess I’ll have to be here, always.” Chae Rin whispers against your forehead. Your eyes are closed, but you’re still floating in the purgatory between asleep and awake that lets you feel yourself being cleaned and dressed, then tucked into bed in Chae Rin’s embrace.

And, for once, she’s there when you wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
